La Diosa y el Fanatico
by Animem4ker
Summary: Su interés en El era netamente científico...Hasta que decidió seguir su juego y ya no hubo marcha atrás/ Fic del "Reto de Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas


**Este fic participa en el "Reto de parejas Crack" de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Oneshot/CAPITULO UNICO**

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Diosa y el Fanático<strong>

No tengo idea como fue que los convencí, pero lo hice…

Tras leer el reporte de la muerte de Asuma, del hombre...mejor dicho, del monstruo que termino con la vida de Asuma-san, vi las posibilidades médicas, si estudiábamos su cuerpo quizás podrías desentrañar sus habilidades curativas, no es que quisiera que las personas en Konoha perdieran la cabeza y siguieran viva, no quería convertir a los habitantes de mi aldea en zombies, pero quería descubrir las habilidades regenerativas de aquel sujeto.

Con ayuda de Tsunade, quien apoyó mi proposición, añadió a la misión de Shikamaru la captura de Hidan como objetivo adicional, no quería arriesgarlos demasiado, no creí que aceptara, pero este se resignó y dijo que capturar a alguien como él no sería problema, después de todo, no era necesario contenerse ya que el matarlo parecía imposible.

Mientras Shikamaru y su equipo salieron a darle cacería, solicite la ayuda de Yamato para construir un edificio a las afueras de Konoha para contener a Hidan, con la habilidad del primero, fue una tarea bastante fácil, la tarea que resulto un poco más difícil...y aterradora, fue el acondicionamiento del edificio.

Ya que mostré interés en Hidan, Tsunade-Sama me puso a cargo a mí, Y solo a mí de analizar a Hidan, no tenía problemas con hacerlo, de hecho me emociono un poco, ya que…a decir verdad me sentía un poco opacada por las habilidades medicas de Sakura, quien crecía de forma asombrosa.

Cuando terminamos de prepararlo, las palabras de Yamato para representar lo que había creado fueron "Un Laboratorio de Orochimaru elegante" y en parte era verdad…tome varios instrumentos confiscados de Orochimaru del pasado, instrumentos que me parecieron bastante útil para tratar y analizar a alguien como Hidan.

Tomó algunos días antes de que regresara Shikamaru con su equipo, quienes no tan solo regreso con bien, pero había cumplido con mi petición de traer a Hidan, no pude contener mi emoción por la captura de Hidan, les pedía a Kotetsu e Izumo que lo trasladaran las afueras de Konoha, al edificio que había construido con Yamato.

Espere por un rato hasta que los escuche llegar, Kotetsu abriero la puerta, y lanzaron varios sacos de muy malagana, para seguidamente retirarse.

Seis sacos, uno de ellos parecían tener vida propia, moviéndose un poco y haciendo un ruido ahogado, lo sujete por detrás y saque su contenido, fue realmente una sorpresa que saliera rodando una cabeza cercenada, amordazada y sobre todo…VIVA.

El saco no tenía señales de sangre, ni tampoco los otros, mientras que la cabeza intentaba hablar me apresure a revisar el contenido de los demás sacos; torso, brazos y piernas, todos cortados y ninguno parecía sangrar, de hecho, no parecía que los miembros ni el torso tuvieran sangre en general, mientras que la cabeza de Hidan aún se retorcía en el suelo, tratando quitarse la mordaza, ninguno de sus miembros parecía moverse.

Procedí a remover el chaleco del Akatsuki y pose mi oído sobre el pecho de Hidan, para mi sorpresa su corazón latía, en primer lugar, me sorprendía que tuviera uno, mire de reojo a la cabeza detrás de mí, sus ojos furiosos se clavaron en mi persona quien sabe porque razón, tengo que admitir...que había perdido mi norte en ese momento, en lugar de investigar las habilidades curativas de Hidan, estaba saciando mi curiosidad.

Solté el torso y tome un brazo, saque un Kunai y le quite la mordaza a Hidan, casi de inmediato quise colocársela de nuevo, ya que empezó a maldecirme, aun que mis oídos clamaban por amordazarlo nuevamente probar algo antes.

Lo sujete por el cabello y puse su cuello sobre el suelo, tome el brazo, lo coloque frente a él y atravesé el dorso de la mano con el Kunai — ¿sientes algo? — pregunte muy tranquilamente.

— ¡Como te atreves perra! — grito eufórico, por lo visto no parecía sentir nada — ¡…plancha,…!

Habrá sido un acto reflejo, pero tan pronto escuche esa palabra me levante, tome impulso con mi pierna y pateé su asquerosa boca tan fuerte que varios dientes quedaron atrás.

En cuanto a la cabeza…atravesó la habitación en el que no encontrábamos, la pared, la siguiente habitación, incrustándose en la pared de esta última, furiosa y con paso fuerte fui a buscar a mi indeseable invitado.

— ¡Vuelves a llamarme así y te cocinó! — le grite mientras lo jalaba por el cabello para sacarlo de la pared, no sé qué fue peor, ver su rostro maltrecho, o el hecho de que parecía haber disfrutado de la patada — que desagradable — fue lo que pensé, respire hondo para calmarme y regrese a la otra habitación para comenzar a trabajar.

Los siguientes días fueron insoportables hasta más no poder, no importaba si lo amordazaba, arrojaba en un estaque de agua, lo metía en un baúl, incluso cosí su boca para callarlo, pero termino pr romper los puntos, el desgraciado no paraba de hablar, ¡no entendía como en primer lugar podía hablar sin tener sus pulmones!

No paraba de maldecirme o de alabar a ese ridículo Dios suyo, la única forma...de verdaderamente callarlo era: clavándole agujas, Kunais, golpeándolo, pateándolo, mutilándolo en general…y eso era una solución temporal, que me daba cuando mucho una hora de quietud, el tipo era un verdadero masoquista.

Aun con lo difícil que me resultaba trabajar con el bocón ese, su cuerpo no paraba de sorprenderme, se me ocurrió una vez coser un brazo al cuerpo y al cabo de unas horas los puntos eran innecesarios, no había señales del corte, había sanado por completo.

Lo único que realmente parecía lastimar a este desgraciado era la depravación de alimentos, ya que, al cabo de unos días su odiosa voz empezó a desvanecerse y su cuerpo empezó a marchitarse, tuve que conectarlo he inyectarle nutrientes de forma intravenosa, al comienzo me dije — diablos…el corazón está en el tronco, tendré que coserlo… — pero de alguna forma los nutrientes era absorbidos y recorrían su cuerpo, lo cual, ¡era en si un milagro! ya que este tipo parecía no tener sangre en lo absoluto.

Tenía que descubrir más de él, tenía que llegar al fondo del asunto con Hidan, y la única forma que se me ocurrió fue...satisfaciéndolo al tiempo que yo trabajaba con su cuerpo, ya que de otro modo no se callaría y mis jaquecas no acabarían.

Amarre su cuerpo a una mesa, coloque su cabeza en su lugar en empecé a coserla — ¡Si perra cóseme de nuevo! — sus palabras me hacían arrepentirme con cada puntada que daba, pero tan pronto conecta la cabeza al tronco este reacciono y se movió, no podía creerlo, ¡¿todo su sistema nervioso se hubiera reconectado en un instante!?.

— ¡Ahora cose el resto de mi cuerpo para poder…QUE HACES! — mientras el odioso seguía balbuceando clave un Kunai con todas mis fuerzas poco más arriba de donde debería estar su corazón.

— ¡Escúchame bien Hidan…porque yo te he escuchado Y BASTANTE! — me dirigí a él, SIN siquiera ocultar el placer que me producía atravesar su pecho y verlo sufrir — voy abrirte como la rata de laboratorio que eres, y voy a estudiar A FONDO este cuerpo tuyo… — pude haber usado un bisturí pero lo crudo y cruento del Kunai me pareció más que apropiado.

Haciendo presión en la quijada de Hidan, baje el Kunia abriendo lenta y dolorosamente su cuerpo a la mitad, quizás...fue una mala idea permitirle sentir eso, sus maldiciones cesaron, pero ahora se deleitaba extasiado del placer, del como mi Kunai atravesaba su carne y la abría exponiendo su interior, para mi sorpresa Hidan no sangraba, este sujeto estaba tan seco como una pasa.

A medida que inspeccionaba sus órganos, más se deleitaba, si tocaba o estrujaba alguno de sus órganos, gemía y gritaba extasiado, ¡era peor que escucharlo maldecir!, me fastidió tanto que termine clavándole el Kunai dentro de su boca para que se callara, y aun así puede escuchar cuanto lo disfruto, respire hondo para calmarle, tomé unas muestras de sus órganos y decidí terminar por el día.

A partir de ese entonces, Hidan se mostró cada vez más colaborador con migo, me prometió no ser tan escandaloso, con tal de que lo hiciera ver a Jiashin en persona, no entendía a que se refería, pero si lo que quería era dolor ¡se lo entregaba con gusto! Con tal de que me dejase trabajar.

Las sorpresas no terminaban, sin importar de que se tratase, si lo habría de par en par y extraía un órgano, abría su cabeza y tomaba un trozo de su cerebro, al día, o días siguientes era como si nada hubiera pasado, tenia todos sus órganos y completos nuevamente, ¡su regeneración era casi divina!, llege al punto de que empezaba a creer en ese dios suyo...

Cada vez me intrigaba más su cuerpo…y cada vez disfrutaba mi tiempo con él.

Mi comportamiento para con el empezó a cambiar lentamente, hasta el punto de que el hacerle "incisiones" se volvió más un juego que un trabajo, insultándolo, castigándolo, lentamente me alejaba de mi norte y empezaba a caer por Hidan, sin importar cuantas veces me lo repetía, sin importar que tanto intentase negarlo, el acariciar su piel, el abrirla con mis propias manos se sentía tan bien, el causarle la mayor cantidad humanamente posible de dolor era exquisito, Hidan dejo de referirse a Jashin…en su lugar empezó a llamarme su nueva Diosa…

Tanto mi distracción con quien menos me esperaba, que la tragedia que tanto me temía llego sin darme cuenta...

Akatsuki atacó a Konoha, destruyendo la ciudad y matando a cientos, he hirió a otros miles más, y yo sin descubrir los secretos de Hidan, me sentía terrible, decepcionada de mi misma, sentía que había traicionada a mi aldea al desperdiciar mi tiempo con este maldito.

Al verme desesperar, alzó su voz — ¡No llores mi Diosa, yo puedo ayudarte! — grito, sus palabras por algún motivo me reanimaron, me dieron fuerza para seguir, y no podía entender el porqué; me pidió lo recociera, necesitaba su cuerpo entero para poder ayudar a la gente importante para su diosa.

No podía desatarlo sin saber el cómo ayudaría a la aldea, pidió una muestra de sangre de cada herido en la aldea, para hacer semejante pedido, no me quedo de otra más que mentir y decir que usando Hidan había descubierto un método para sanar a los heridos de la aldea, fue la única forma de conseguir la sangre…y hasta la fecha no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Antes de liberarlo, tuve que hacer varios preparativos, aplique varios sellos en sus miembros, dos en su cabeza y pecho; cuello, brazos y piernas podían ser cortados de forma instantánea con un solo comando mío, o podía paralizar todo su flujo de chakra y cuerpo con otro comando, con los sello en su cabeza y pecho.

Contra toda lógica, lo libere, al monstro que había matado a uno de los grandes ninjas de mi aldea, y criminales más buscados de todos, se levantó rápidamente, me prepare para defenderme, pero para mi sorpresa no me ataco…en lugar de eso se arrodillo frente a mí y me pidió la sangre de las víctimas de la forma más escandalosa y obscena posible, tuve que patearlo y pisotearlo para que se callara y calmara…me sentí horrible en ese instante…no podía creer que me excitaba hacer eso cuando una terrible tragedia acaba de ocurrir en mi aldea.

Hidan bebió hasta la última gota de sangre de cada persona herida en la aldea, su cuerpo se tornó negro y formo el sello de su dios a sus pies.

— ¡Preparaciones Listas! — grito levantando sus manos al cielo.

— ¡Mi diosa Shizune, con el poder que Jiashin me ha otorgado, deja que tus manos sanadoras lleguen a los pobres diablos que imploran por tu nombre! — tuve que contenerme de golpearlo, si lo hacía, estaría golpeando a todos los de la aldea, respire hondo para calmarme y poder activar mi palma mística…contener mis deseos carnales en ese momento fue lo más difícil de hacer.

Entre en el círculo…y comencé tocando el rostro de Hidan y lentamente empecé acariciar todo su cuerpo con mi palma mística…tomándome mi tiempo con cada parte del cuerpo, con un demonio quería besarlo, quería sentir saborear su lengua, quería que me abrazara, quería tantas cosas que él solo imaginármelo me excitaba, mi respiración se tornaba pesada y empezaba a sudar.

— ¡Mi diosa…! — me llamó

— ¡NO ME TOQUES! — tuve que gritar para detenerlo, sentí sus brazos cerrándose a mi alrededor mientras acariciaba su fornido cuerpo.

— Si me tocas…no voy a poder contenerme… — confesé entrecorta y con una respiración pesada — no…no quiero que la aldea sepa…que soy tu Diosa…y TÚ mi vasallo…mi fiel fanático... — añadí extasiada y maliciosa…con un demonio soy una mujer mayor, una ninja elite de Konoha, la asistente de la Sannin Tsunade y aquí me estoy derritiendo por un asesino, un fanático religioso, sicópata, masoquista, ¡mucho menor que yo!.

Sus brazos se alzaron y empezó alabarme, le pedí que se diera vuelta y obedeció en el acto, empecé a recorrer su fornida espalda, no tenía idea si lo que hacía estaba dando resultado, y de no hacerlo mi futuro estaría condenado, por fraternizar con alguien como Hidan.

— Listo… — susurre cuando termine con sus piernas, Hidan salió del circulo y su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad.

— ¡Por favor mi Diosa, recompensa a tu Vasallo que te ha servido hoy! — aclamo por sufrimiento y con mucho gusto se le concedí…con un simple sello todos sus miembros se cortaron al instante junto a su cabeza cayendo nuevamente mutilado al suelo.

Me sentía exhausta, de alguna forma el usar mi palma mística había drenado más chakra de lo habitual, y honestamente no tenía idea si había dado resultado, caí al suelo sentada y deje reposar mis brazos sobre mis rodillas.

Unos pasos acelerados se acercaban a mi puerta, la cual se abre de golpe, era Ino, su expresión era de sorpresa.

— Shizune…la aldea, las personas… — no podía completar sus ideas, me levante y la sujete pidiéndole que se calmara y preguntándole que sucedía.

— Los heridos…se han curado… — no podía creerlo, me volteé para ver a Hidan quien me sonreía y estaba a punto de alabar…posiblemente a mi persona, antes de que digieres algo embarazoso lo pateé haciendo un nuevo hoyo en la pared.

Salí corriendo con Ino dejando el cuerpo desmembrado en el suelo, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Cuando llegue a la donde se encontraban las tiendas, no podía creerlo, la gran mayoría de los heridos caminaba como si nada les hubiera pasado, incluso Tsunade sama empezaba a recuperarse, la técnica de Hidan...no solo puede usarse para lastimar, ¡también para sanar…! quizás mis avances en cuanto al cuerpo de Hidan no eran muchos, pero esto era grande.

Lo que había conseguido es algo que se requiere a Katsuyo, la técnica de Hidan no tan solo transfirió mi chakra a todas los que el había bebido su sangre, sino que lo amplificó; empecé a preguntar que había sucedido y todos me daban las respuesta que por algún motivo esperaba, todos decían que una agradable sensación recorría su cuerpo, comenzando por su cabeza y descendiendo hasta sus pies, era el mismo recorrido que yo había hecho en el cuerpo de Hidan.

Tsunade-sama me llamó a su tienda, y una vez sola frente a ella, se escaparon mis lágrimas y caí de rodillas — lo siento Tsunade-sama… — le dije entre llantos, mi obsesión con Hidan me había alejado de la aldea cuando más me necesitaba, sin mencionar que mi progreso con sus habilidades eran muy pocos.

— No tienes nada de que disculparte… — me dijo apacible, levante la mirada y encontré unos compresivos ojos mirándome — acabas de salvar a más de media aldea…no tienes nada porque disculparte Shizune, lo has hecho muy bien — su dulce sonrisa, sus palabras, el verla sentada y recuperándose rápidamente, hicieron que más lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos, esta vez de felicidad y por un rato estuve frente a ella llorando.

* * *

><p>— Estúpidos ignorantes, aquellos que no alaben… — ¡HIDAN! — sentencie con un sello, haciendo que salieran espinas del interior de su cuello silenciándolo y haciendo que cayera arrodillado.<p>

La guerra que tanto temía había llegado, y yo fui asignada como la líder de logística del grupo de apoyo y medico, con Hidan como mi escolta y nuestro guardián.

— Disculpen el espectáculo…pero es la única manera de callarlo… — me disculpe nerviosa ante los escépticos ninjas presentes frente a mí, muchos de ellos desconfiaban de tener a un miembro del Akatsuki trabajando para nosotros, pero también admitieron que era mejor tenerlo con ellos. que CONTRA ellos, como aquel viejo dicho cita, "ten cerca a tus amigos, y aún más cerca a tus enemigos"

El cuerpo de Hidan seguía siendo un misterio, incluso para Tsunade-sama, pero habíamos descubierto como aprovechar el "Poder de Jiashin" y usarlo para curar a los ninjas de una forma rápida y masiva, sin mencionar que, él mismo, Hidan es una arma letal, que funciona como escudo y espada para el equipo médico.

Tras dar las instrucciones a los ninjas presentes, me retire al interior de mi tienda con Hidan, lo arroje al suelo y pisoteé su rostro con la punta de mi tacón.

— ¿Que te he dicho de decir esas cosas frente a los demás? — le dije molesta…y con cierto grado placer — realmente quieres ser castigado no es así Hidan… — añadí mientras incrustaba cada vez más mi tacón en su bello rostro.

Hidan me había contagiado dos enfermedades incurables, la primera…amor, lo amaba, no podía negarlo, y me costaba admitirlo, enamorarme de alguien como él, un asesino enfermizo y fanático...pero la verdad es que...disfrutó de besarlo, de saborear su fornido cuerpo, sus gentiles caricias, el ser la Diosa a la que sigue y protege sin dudarlo, jamás había sentido esto por alguna otra persona.

Y la segunda…Sadismo, el masoquista de Hidan me había convertido en la Sádica Shizune… incluso durante una crisis como esta y yo…disfrutando de pisotearlo y humillarlo…debo agradecer a mi entrenamiento ninja me ayudaba a disimular este nuevo lado mío, ya que con el solo hecho de tener a Hidan cerca me daban ganas de infligirle cuanto dolor fuese posible, dolor que EL disfrutaba…y me excitaba el verlo disfrutarlo, verlo sufrir y humillado simplemente me prendía y estremecía cada fibra de mi ser, me daban ganas de subir de tono nuestro pequeño juego...

Los jutsus que había puesto en su cuerpo, como contra medida para controlarlo, no eran más que una excusa, en realidad, esos jutsus no son más que mis juguetes que usó para "castigarlo" cada vez que me dé la gana…o hiciera alguna imprudencia frente a la multitud...

Quizás…algún día, cuando todo esto termine, y cuando lo entrene para comportarse de forma civilizada y no como un maníaco frente a la multitud…pueda permitirme revelar ante mis amigos mis sentimientos por el…pero hasta entonces…me conformo que me vean como la "Diosa" del fanático Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Hidan IC hay dos imposibles, la primera, mantener a su pareja cuerda y en IC, nadie que pueda enmararse de Hidan va terminar cuerdo, y esto lleva a lo segundo, es IMPOSIBLE un romance tradicional…si no es uno enfermizo, entonces ¡no es romance con Hidan!.<strong>

**Por lo menos no salió algo tan fuerte como cuando me toco cumplir la petición de Gatito…espero hayan disfrutado del fic, y de paso los invito a leer los fics que participen en este reto, porque he visto varias parejas participantes y bueno…que puedo decir XD**


End file.
